


Through Time and Space

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 5.  Phoebe realizes she's made a huge mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Through Time and Space  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,072  
>  **Summary:** Set in Season 5. Phoebe realizes she's made a huge mistake.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Weekend Challenge - Dialog Prompts](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1267644.html) at 1_million_words

  
  
banner made by the incomparable milly_gal

Pain and confusion chased each other across Phoebe’s face as she stared at the page in front of her, her eyes wide with shock. This explained everything! _How could she have thought for even one second Cole would have done those things? She should have known better._ Her fingers traced the words and hope flared in her heart. 

She raced down the stairs as if the hounds of hell were after her. She had to find him now before it was too late.

Piper walked out of the kitchen in time to see Phoebe fly through the living room. “Where are you going?”

Phoebe paused with her hand on the door. _Damn it. She’d been hoping to skip the whole ‘Phoebe doesn’t know what she’s doing’ talk._ She took a deep breath before turning to face her sister. “I’m going to see Cole, Piper.”

It was the last thing Piper had expected to hear from Phoebe and her mouth dropped opened in shock. “You’re going to do what?” She couldn’t believe it.

“I’m going to see Cole.” She repeated tentatively.

Usually Piper wasn’t one to butt into her sister’s private love life but this time she thought it prudent to make an exception. “Phoebe, he’s...” After everything that had happened she had never thought she would find herself in this position again of trying to explain to Phoebe how big a bad idea it would be for her to go back to Cole. “He was the Source, he tried to kill us, remember Phoebe?”

A gusty sigh escaped her as she rolled her eyes. It wasn’t like she could ever forget. She was sure her sisters wouldn’t let her. “That wasn’t him, Piper. Cole would never have done that.” If there was one thing she was sure of it was that Cole would never hurt her whether by commission or omission. “He was possessed by the Source and he wasn’t responsible for his actions.” As soon as the words had left her mouth Phoebe knew they were the truth she just wished she had realized it sooner. She had put Cole through so much since he had been back she wasn’t sure if it was too late for her to tell him she was sorry.

Piper narrowed her eyes and her lips thinned as she tried to get through to her younger sister. “He’s evil, Phoebe. And nothing you can ever do or say is going to change that.”

“You’re wrong and I’m going to prove it to you.” Without another word Phoebe walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her.

 

 

 

The sound of her heels clicking on the floor echoed in the mausoleum as Phoebe searched for Cole. He had to be there. It was the second safest place he knew. She remembered when he had told her, a sob caught in her throat, being with her was the safest.

Cole stepped out from the shadows. “Phoebe, what are you doing here?” Not that he wasn’t beyond thrilled to see her but since he’d been back she hadn’t really gone out of her way to see him.

“We need to talk.” 

“Oh?” His brow shot up. “What about?”

“Us.” At the look on his face she quickly amended. “Or at least what used to be us.” They had to get through the past before they could look to the future.

Pain shot through him. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the idea of them, their love being regulated to used to be status by her. It just didn’t seem right. Their love was epic, it could be felt through time and space and would last forever whether she admitted it or not. “Okay. What about us?”

“I owe you an apology.” She gave him a small smile and continued, “I know it wasn’t you. The real you. I know you were possessed by the Source when you did all those things.”

Cole nodded his head. “That’s right. I was.” His face was a mask of confusion. “I don’t know what that has to do with anything now.”

Her hands actually itched to touch him, to feel his skin beneath her fingertips once more. She quickly stuffed them in her pockets to keep from reaching for him. If she touched him she’d never finish telling him how she really felt about him. “Don’t you see? I didn’t think you were... I thought you had embraced the darkness, that you had chosen to become the Source.”

 _How could she think he would willingly risk his only chance at happiness with her by doing something so stupid?_ “You thought I did that on purpose? How could you think I could ever do that to you? I only took the Source’s powers to save you and your sisters. I never wanted to become the...” 

Phoebe placed her finger against his lips effectively silencing him. “Shh, baby. It’s okay. I know. I’m so sorry.” 

“So, all the times you were telling me that you didn’t love me, we were through...” He let his words trail off. He was almost afraid to hear her answer, afraid to hope the months of longing for her could be over.

She shook her head sadly. “I should never have said that. It wasn’t true. Not even remotely.” Phoebe took a deep breath and released it gently before she whispered softly, “From the very beginning, when I said I love you, I meant it without reservation. And I’m sorry I forgot that for awhile.” She looked up into his eyes at the doubt written plainly on his face. “My love for you is unconditional, it isn’t dependent on anything. Whether you’re good, evil or something in between I’ve never stopped loving you. I never will.” Her voice trembled as she spoke. “You’re the love of my life, Cole. That’s never going to change.”

 _Phoebe loved him._ The words echoed through his mind. He closed his eyes as a wave of relief swept through him so fast it almost brought him to his knees. _She still loved him._ His life had meaning again. He opened his eyes and moved his lips gently against her finger in a light kiss before he closed the distance between them. He snaked his arm around Phoebe’s waist and pulled her tight against his body. “I love you, Phoebe.” He lowered his head and whispered against her lips. “I will always love you.”


End file.
